Indecision
by Tarja Hayes
Summary: Se trata de las situacion que envuelven a BlueMary con Terry Bogard, Robert Garcia y un compañero de peleas de ella


Los personajes fueron tomados de el juego king of fighters, creado por SNK  
  
por Paloma Hayes  
  
" "  
  
Personajes Principales: BlueMary Ryan Robert Garcia Terry Bogard  
  
Un día pacifico en la ciudad de Roma en Italia ...  
  
Robert daba un paseo por el enorme jardín de la mansión de sus padres, pues había decidido pasar algún tiempo con su familia, con la cual tenia mucho de no convivir  
  
Tomo asiento en una de las bancas de color marfil que había cerca de una fuerte que ocupaba el centro del jardín... Ahí saco de su bolsillo una carta, la desenvolvió comenzándola a leer, parecía como si dijera algo muy importante como para leerla una y otra vez, puesto que se veía la hoja desgastada de tanto que sus manos la tocaban .. De pronto escucho un ruido, volteo inmediatamente a ver que era...  
  
"figlio mio qui estas" (Hijo mío aquí estas?),"non li vedo" (no te había visto)- le respondió su madre, la cual traía en sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas, muy hermosas, unas ya abiertas otras eran apenas botones pero todas bañadas aun con el rocío de la mañana, detrás de ella venia su domestica quien le ayudaba a retocar los jardines en sus ratos libres.  
  
"vi siete spaventati a me" (me asustaste!!)-sonrió-"madre di buon giorno" (buenos Días Madre)- se puso de pie, inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla  
  
Me alegra que no olvides hablar tu idioma, ya que como casi no pasas tiempo aquí con nosotros  
  
Je, eso es imposible madre, "di mattina orgoglioso di creatura Italiano" (estoy orgulloso de ser italiano), usted bien lo sabe- guardo la carta en su bolsillo  
  
Es de tu novia?- lo dijo con un gesto casi tangente  
  
Madre, se de antemano que Yuri no es de su completo agrado, pero estoy enamorado de ella, y pienso hacerla mi esposa en un futuro  
  
Pero hijo, ella es ....-dijo de manera despectiva  
  
Es que? ....una nipona?... eso no tiene nada que ver ... en el amor las razas no importan si uno en verdad ama a la otra persona, lo demás no importa!- le decía de una manera casi desesperada, para que pudiera entender como se sentía el  
  
Bueno, bueno, que puedo decir yo, la decisión es tuya y nada mas ... Toma - le dijo a su domestica dándole las rosas  
  
Ponlas en un florero que coloque cerca del salón...Ya comiste, hijo?  
  
N... no, aun no-dijo agarrandose el estomago, así que su madre lo invito al comedor-"pazzesco" , anda vamos a ver si tu padre ya llego de la compañia  
  
Caminaron juntos por todo el verde y floreado jardín, llegando a la casa subiendo varios escalones para llegar a la entrada y de ahí al elegante comedor, el cual constaba de una mesa rectangular de caoba cubierta por un fino mantel hecho de unas delicadas telas color marfil y bordado a mano con exquisitas tiras de hilo dorado, el centro de mesa, era un enorme platón de color hueso con varias frutas que se encontraban perfectamente seleccionadas, parecían secretamente sacadas de el jardín del edén el comedor contaba con mas de 12 sillas, con elegantes franjas doradas que no eran mas que franjas de oro puro, todo especialmente refinado, pues acostumbraban a hacer fiestas y banquetes por lo menos una vez al mes, esa era la vida que siempre había llevado Robert con su familia, llena de lujos, llena de lo mejor que podría existir.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de South Town  
  
BlueMary llegaba después de un fatigoso día de trabajo, así que abrió la puerta de su departamento, y en uno de sus sillones arrojo su chamarra de piel  
  
Aaah me muero de hambre ...-dijo esto mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador, pero se percato que había olvidado ir a surtir la despensa  
  
Damn, no hay nada de comer ...- de pronto se escucho un silbido desde afuera de su departamento, ella se asomo a la ventana que daba hacia la calle y vio a  
  
Terry!!!-exclamó, y sintió como el corazón le palpitaba al máximo, pero disimulo  
  
Mientras que el otro, se encontraba en la mitad de la calle, esperando que la chica saliera  
  
Hola, pensé que no estarías -sonrió de una manera encantadora, que casi derrite a BlueMary  
  
Acabo de llegar ... y tu?- sonrió, y delicadamente acomodo un mechón de cabello que le cubrió su rostro accidentalmente, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja  
  
Ya ceno, señorita Ryan?...  
  
No ... me invitas a un lugar?-le dijo, ya que pues la verdad no quería desperdiciar las escasas oportunidades de estar junto a el a solas y fuera del trabajo y los torneos  
  
Claro, está de suerte señorita Ryan -ambos sonrieron y ella le dijo que aguardara mientras bajaba  
  
BlueMary agarro la chamarra rápidamente, después antes de salir,se vio un poco en el espejo, acomodándose el cabello y sonrió -Esta puede ser tu noche BlueMary - dijo para sus adentros  
  
Mientras bajaba por las ultimas escaleras de la entrada de los departamentos, BlueMary le arrojó las llaves de su motocicleta a Terry, el cual quedo muy sorprendido  
  
Deseas que yo maneje? -el había sido testigo de innumerables veces que Joe y Shingo le rogaban a BlueMary que les dejara manejar su motocicleta, respondiendo ella con un NO por respuesta puesto que era una de sus pertenencias mas valiosas  
  
Si, por que no?- le contesto sonriendo la chica -No quieres?....  
  
Esta bien, súbete -rió, no le tuvo que decir dos veces, pues ya cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba ya en la parte trasera, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de el y poniendo su mejilla en la espalda, con los ojos cerrados  
  
Quiero quedarme así para siempre... - pensaba, pero, de pronto la invadió una gran tristeza, pues frecuentemente se preguntaba:  
  
Por que Terry no le decía cuanto la amaba?  
  
Por que no podían estar mas tiempo juntos?  
  
Por que cada vez que salían, siempre ocurría algo que arruinaba la "cita"?  
  
Terry arrancó a toda velocidad haciendo que ella se aferrara a el con mas fuerza -Vamos por unas hamburguesas!!!- le dijo al momento de dar una brusca vuelta  
  
Al llegar al lugar, durante la platica, salió el tema de la boda de Andy con Mai ...  
  
Je je je se me hacia casi imposible que tu hermano al fin le diera el si a Mai - dio una sorbo a su refresco  
  
Pues ya vez, lo que parecía imposible se volvió realidad -Mordió su hamburguesa  
  
Que me esta queriendo decir con eso? ... que tal vez lo de nosotros si se pueda hacer posible?  
  
No, no, noooooooo, no te hagas ilusiones, es solo un comentario, verdad? - pensaba Mary  
  
Que te pasa, de pronto te viste pensativa ... que ocurre?-sospecho que pensaba acerca de ellos dos, así que, la tomo de la mano -Ya veras que todo llegara a su tiempo, te lo prometo, solo debes de tener paciencia y ...  
  
No te preocupes -dio un gran suspiro -como quiera, iremos juntos a la Boda, verdad?  
  
No podría ir con alguien mas que no fueras tu, señorita hermosa! -se acerco un poco a ella, de una manera muy lenta, cuando acordó ya estaban muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno ...  
  
BlueMary, cerró sus ojos, y solo sintió como los suaves labios de Terry se asían a los de ella, primero muy delicadamente, luego, con mas fuerza.  
  
Terry por su parte, tomó con las dos manos el rostro de Mary y lo empujaba al de el, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, ambos se consumían en ese beso, que aunque la gente que los veía, solo veían eso, un beso, para ellos era algo que anhelaban más que nada en el mundo ...  
  
De pronto en la mente de Terry, regresaron las imágenes de su pasado, cuando perdió a su novia Lilith, pues, Gesse su archienemeigo la había asesinado, asi que, rompiendo el encanto, se apartó, poniendose de pie.  
  
BlueMary sonrojada por lo que había pasado, no le quedó mas remedio que guardar silencio, ella conocia muy bien el pasado de Terry, y no es que temiera que algo le llegara a suceder a ella, no, sino que, no sabia como tocar el tema, decir que esta vez las cosas podian ser diferentes, ella no era Lilith, ella podia defenderse, podian aprender juntos de los errores, cambiar el destino de sus vidas, solo era cuestion de afrontar los temores pasados ...  
  
Aun asi, ella no dijo nada y se limito a seguir cenando muy calladamente, mas tarde, él la dejo en la entrada de su departamento. Hasta mañana Mary ...-le dio un beso en la mano  
  
No quieres pasar? -le pregunto, pues no perdía la esperanza, ya que era muy tenaz  
  
No, así es mejor, hasta mañana -se retiro  
  
Adiós, Terry -dio un suspiro, entrando cabizbaja, ya sentía que era costumbre que Terry siempre la dejara así, sin mas ni mas, no podía estar esperándolo siempre, pero que podía hacer???? 


End file.
